


My sunshine

by pomodoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Child Eren Yeager, Fluff, Levi takes care of little Eren, M/M, because we all need some cute caretaker Levi and child Eren, there'll be lots of fluff, this fandom has too much angst, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoro/pseuds/pomodoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A werewolf, huh? Haven't seen one of you in a long time.”</p><p>As the boy didn't react to his movements he took a few steps, lifting him off the cold ground, ignoring the two other larger bumps in the snow.</p><p>It was very unlikely that he would make it but the raven didn't like unnecessary deaths, especially if he was the one who could have prevented them.</p><p>Pressing the shaking form closer to his chest, he took off his cape, wrapping it around the cold boy. Only time could tell what would happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Ye, it me B)  
> I know, I know, another new story even though I haven't updated my other ones in months?  
> I CANNOT HELP IT OKAY.
> 
> This is from an AU a friend and I talked about (a lot) so I finally decided to sit my ass down and write it.  
> (Updates of the other fics will come but I have been so busy that I had no time nor energy to write)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

The snow gave in underneath the weight of his boots, crunching as he made his way through the thick layer of snow.

It was cold, the snow falling heavily, covering everything in a layer of white. A strong wind blew past him, making his cape flutter, screaming into his ears. It was a harsh winter night, one he hasn't experienced in a long time, and he slowly started to regret his decision to walk home instead of taking a room in the town's tavern. Sighing, he continued his way, trying to ignore how his clothes were soaking wet from the high snow he has been walking through.

 

He was close to his house, seeing its silhouette in the distance even through the heavy snow, when he heard a strange sound. It was weak, barely audible in the strong wind, but he knew that he didn't imagine it. Slowly coming to a halt he listened to his surroundings, taking in every sound, but couldn't hear anything except for the storm around him and the occasional sound of snow falling off trees. The pale man was just about to leave when he heard it again. A small, whining sound. It sounded far away, still very weak, and he wondered just what it could be.

 

Turning on his heels he made his way towards the sound, curiosity taking over him. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, the sounds becoming louder and clearer the closer he got. The whines soon turned into weak whimpers, no more mixing in with the howling of the wind, and the man's eyes widened.

 

The sounds came from a small boy, almost completely covered in snow, his form still except from a few tiny tremors. His clothes were torn, showing the pale skin, showing how thin he was. He had a mop of brown hair, dirt and chunks of ice frozen in it, but that wasn't what caught his attention. A tail was peeking out underneath his shirt, wolf ears pressed closely to his hair, twitching slightly whenever he took a small step closer. He could hear his faint heart beat, hear the occasional whimper, yet he boy didn't react.

 

“A werewolf, huh? Haven't seen one of you in a long time.”

 

As the boy didn't react to his movements he took a few steps, lifting him off the cold ground, ignoring the two other larger bumps in the snow.

 

It was very unlikely that he would make it but the raven didn't like unnecessary deaths, especially if he was the one who could have prevented them.

 

Pressing the shaking form closer to his chest, he took off his cape, wrapping it around the cold boy. Only time could tell what would happen to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He did, indeed, make it. If he was honest to himself, he was quite surprised. He had wrapped him up in a few blankets, put on the fireplace and watched him the whole time. After all, he was curious.

How had he survived in the cold? His parents obviously didn't make it. Maybe they got attacked? Or maybe they simply got surprised by the snow storm, though that wouldn't explain how the boy was still alive. He couldn't be older than five.

 

The man hummed to himself, deep in thoughts, as the slow werewolf started to wake up. Big, green eyes blinked tiredly, looking around the big room until they fell on Levi. He sniffed the air, his button nose scrunching up, taking in his scent. The boy immediately tensed up as he probably never has smelled a vampire before. His small frame started shaking all over again, little growls that sounded more like whines escaped his mouth.

 

“Oi, stop that, will you?”

 

But the boy didn't stop. His eyes had turned golden, he was still baring his teeth at Levi, trying to intimidate him but Levi could smell the fear on him.

 

With a sigh, the vampire got up and left the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to him for a while now. The boy was probably dying of thirst and hunger, given by his weak form.

 

He quickly gathered a big pot full of fresh snow, putting it over the fire place, always aware of the curious yet vigilant eyes following his every move. Leaving the room again he made his way over to his food storage, looking at the choices of meat he had, which was not much. He himself didn't need food and he rarely got any visitors so he only had a little bit of dried meat at disposal.

 

Shoulders shrugging, he took the bowl of dried meat and made his way over to the young boy. He put the bowl in front of him, trying not to get too close to the frightened boy, and went over to check the pot.

 

Seeing that it has melted he went to pour the liquid into a bowl which he put next to the meat.

 

But the boy merely watched the bowls, obviously fighting the urge to devour the contents. Levi just watched him, watched him turn round, denying the food.

 

It wasn't long before the sun was up and the vampire decided to turn in.

 

“If you decide that you want to see the next morning you better eat,” he merely said before leaving the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Levi had no idea why he was doing this.

 

He hadn't even checked on the boy to see if he had eaten or if he was even alive. Yet here he was, in the middle of the woods, again, his clothes getting soaked in the snow, as he listened to every movement around him.

 

There was no wind to disturb him, it was absolutely quiet, which made this a lot easier. He closed his icy blue eyes, concentration on his surroundings until he heard the telltale sound of fresh snow crunching.

 

It took only a few seconds until he had caught the rabbit and snapped it's neck, it's lifeless body in his hands. That should be enough for now until he figured out just how much such a young werewolf had to eat.

 

Again the vampire asked himself just why he was doing this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The boy was still asleep when he entered, his wolf ears twitching when the door clicked shut.

 

Eyeing the bowls Levi noticed that he had barely touched the food, merely the water was gone. Maybe the fresh meat would be better after all.

 

With a thump, the dead rabbit hit the ground, jolting the pup awake. His wide eyes landed on the dead animal, green eyes turning golden immediately. The boy fidgeted, eyes switching between the rabbit and Levi, not knowing whether he should trust him or not.

 

The vampire merely rolled his eyes, sitting down on an old armchair.

 

“You know, I'm not trying to poison you.”

 

But the boy continued to stare at him so he just sighed and grasped his favorite book. There was nothing else he could do except maybe force feed him but he wanted to give the child a little more time before he would need to take such steps. Opening the last page he had been on he started to read. He wanted to give the pup the feeling that he wasn't imprisoned here, that he wouldn't watch his every move. And it worked, he had only managed to read a few pages before he heard the sound of small feet and hands patting along the ground, breaking bones and dripping blood. He cringed when he smelled the rabbit's blood, remembering the stale taste of animal's blood.

 

Slowly shifting his eyes from the book to the boy he immediately regretted his decision. He did finally eat but _oh boy._

 

His hands and arms were bloodied, mouth surrounded by sticky red and all that was left of the rabbit were torn pieces of its fur and broken bones. Not to mention the huge blood stain that was on his carpet now. Maybe he should have prepared the rabbit before serving it to the boy.

 

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to look back to the page, not to get up and scrub both the boy and the floor.

 

The raven went back to reading his book to ease his mind. The nameless boy had eaten and drunk and he didn't seem as scared as he was the night before. It didn't take him long to forget about the mess as he continued to read the book. But a tiny hand grasped his pant leg, redirecting his attention to the bloodied face of the werewolf.

 

He was pouting.

 

The pale man couldn't help but raise one eyebrow, where did that come from? Not only did the pup _pout_ at him but he also grasped his pant leg with his dirty hands. And kept pulling on them.

 

“Are you done eating?” he asked, wondering when he could start cleaning the mess. The boy's green eyes looked up at him, big and curious, before he nodded slowly.

 

“Would you like to eat more?” Again, he nodded his head. He vampire sighed, closing his book.

 

And he had just changed his clothes.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys actually believe it? An update? FROM ME? Someone pls give me a medal, this is a new achievement for me. 
> 
> Also HOLY SHIT. I can't believe how many of you liked the first chapter, thank you so much! I never would have expected that!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's not THAT fluffy but it will come, the fluff will come...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It's been a few days since he had found the nameless boy in the snow.

 

The vampire didn't know what exactly he had expected when he took him in, but he sure didn't expect the brown haired boy to constantly hold onto his cloak. Ever since he managed to make the boy eat, he had been following him around like, well, a puppy.

 

Everywhere he went he could hear the sound of small feet tapping on the ground behind him, could constantly feel the slight pull on his cloak.

 

Levi still hadn't managed to make him talk, still unaware of his name, but the boy's cheeks got rosier and fuller, and that was enough to calm his mind for now.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was currently watching the boy sleeping on what used to be his own bed, he didn't want the pup to sleep on his couch like he did on the first night here. His tiny frame looked even smaller in the massive bed. A slight tremor shook the sleeping body and Levi made a mental note to get a few extra blankets the next time he's town.

 

With a sigh the vampire ran a hand through his silky hair. He didn't know when exactly he had decided to keep the werewolf, but he did. The boy probably wouldn't survive without his parents, especially not in this area of Rose.

 

He remembered when this area was full of small werewolf tribes. They had lived in peace in the woods, didn't mind his presence when he first got to this area to look for a new place to live. They had stayed away from the towns, knowing that most humans didn't trust them. But after a few years of living in the same place, of people seeing his face, it was time for him to move again. Move to another place, until people forgot about him, got old and died. Only then he could return, establish a new personality and live in peace for a few years.

 

But when he returned, they were gone. Gone were the tribes, the people. He had fond out that they were chased away, some even killed.

 

So leaving the boy on his own was out of the question.

 

A small whimper snapped him out of his musing. Looking at the boy he noticed that the shivers got worse, small body curling up to gather any warmth.

 

His body was so used to the cold he had completely forgot that his house wasn't heated, not even during the coldest winters.

 

Getting out of the chair he made his way over his big wardrobe, pulling open the heavy wooden doors. He pulled out his winter cloak, dark and heavy cloth, perfect.

 

Gently closing the doors he made his way over to the werewolf, folding the cloak in half and pulling it over the pup. His tiny body immediately nuzzled into the warm cloth, shivers becoming less until they completely stopped.

 

Making sure that the boy was at ease he made his way over to the door, thinking where he had last seen his axe.

 

He'd need a lot of firewood.

 

* * *

 

 

It took some time to gather enough wood to light all of his fireplaces in the mansion and even more time to light them. He was in his study, stoking up the last fire, so concentrated on not getting any ash on his white sleeves that he didn't hear the soft taps of little feet on the cold ground.

 

The small figure slowly approached the crouching man, rose one of his small hands and...pulled on the black hair.

 

With a hiss, the vampire turned around, glaring at the boy. It wasn't that it hurt but the sudden grip on his hair did startle him somewhat.

 

But as he looked at the boy in front of him his glare disappeared, replaced by a face of worry. Green eyes were brimming with tears, lips pulled into a angry pout and his wolf ears were pressed closely to his head. The tiny hand was still pulling on his hair, pulling him down to his eye level.

 

The vampire didn't know how to react so he just let the pup do as he wanted, eyes widening when the hand left his hair and gripped his sleeve, brown locks rubbing onto his arm. The boy whimpered into his arm, voice muffled, as his tail swayed in between his legs and small hiccups wrecked his body.

 

Moments passed and the boy was still crying into Levi's arm, wetting his sleeves with tears and snot. A slight shiver of the boy pulled the vampire out of his stupor so he gently sat down on his knees, pulling the boy away from his arm. His big eyes were red and puffy from the crying and his soft cheeks tears stained.

 

The pale man sighed and removed his cravat, gently rubbing away the tears and snot, petting down his wild locks.

 

“Hey, it's okay,” he tried to calm the boy. “I only went to heat up the rooms, no need to cry.”

 

But the boy shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes with his small fist.

 

With the way he wouldn't stop shaking and crying, the poor boy probably had a nightmare while he was gone.

 

He took the shivering boy into his arms, placing him on his lap, making sure that he was facing the fire. Levi himself did not have any body heat so he didn't want to risk making the boy freeze even more, making sure that the fire was close enough to stop the shivers.

 

The whimpers slowly stopped and the boy nuzzled closer to his chest, still sniffing occasionally.

 

Rubbing the boy's back, the man hummed softly. He was a little overwhelmed from the werewolf's affection. The boy had been warming up to him, and he himself, dare he say, warmed up to the boy.

 

They haven't talked much but it was nice having someone around him without having to act differently, someone who didn't expect more than him just being there.

 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm here,” he said, rubbing the pup's arm. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

A small nod.

 

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

Levi could see the hesitation but didn't press the matter when the boy shook his head, he was sure he'd tell him with time.

 

So they just sat there, a vampire and a werewolf sitting at the fire, the vampire humming lowly while the werewolf desperately tried to stay awake.

 

Seeing that the boy was beyond exhausted the raven decided it was time to bring him to bed. He slowly got onto his feet, pulling the boy with him and making his way to his former bedroom.

 

He had just wrapped the blanket and his cloak around the sleeping boy when a small hand grasped his sleeve. Sleepy eyes were watching him, pout ready on his lips. _Always with that pout._

 

The vampire just _knew_ that this would be a big problem.

 

“What is it?” he asked, watching the sleepy werewolf.

 

The tiny hand just pulled on his sleeve, making his wish very obvious.

 

With a sigh, the raven lay down on the bed, next to the boy. Within seconds, the boy's previous exhaustion disappeared and pure energy flowed through him as he hastily crawled over to Levi, pulling the heavy blankets with him and he hugged the older man's arm.

 

The man raised a thin eyebrow as he watched the child's tail sway around happily. So much for making the boy get some sleep.

 

Hesitantly, he put an arm around the boy, gently rubbing his back.

 

“Hey, little man, now that you deem it safe enough to cling to my sides, how about you tell me your name?”

 

Curious eyes looked up at him, tired and confused. But the man was determined to find out his name so he pointed a finger at his own chest, repeating his name.

 

“Levi. That's my name. What is yours?”

 

The boy's mouth opened and closed again, resembling the one of a fish.

 

But after moments of waiting, a clear, high pitched voice sounded through the big room.

 

“W-wevai?”

 

“...yes.”

 

Small hands hit his chest excitedly, over and over again.

 

“Wevai! Wevai! Wevai!” The boy giggled, “pointing” at Levi's chest.

 

_Taptaptapta-_

 

The raven took the tiny hand in his, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb.

 

“Oi, now that you know my name, what about yours?”

The boy seemed to think about that for a minute before he smiled up at him and yelled “Ewen!”

 

“Ah, so your name is Ewen?”

 

“No, no! Ewen! Ewen!” Tiny fists hit his chest, and there it was again. The pout.

 

“Ellen? Is that your name, little man? Ellen?”

 

“Nooo,” the pup whined, “Eweeeen!”

 

“Hmm...Eren?”

 

The boy's ears perked up and he nodded his head excitedly, giggling as he repeated the vampire's and his name.

 

“Ewen! Wevai!”

 

Eren, huh?  What a cute name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated :)
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, you can do that here:  
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, chapter 3! I hope you gus will like this just as much as the other two :3  
> And thank you very much for all your amazing comments! I loved reading through each one of them!
> 
> Unfortunately, the next upload will take a while since I'll have to work on my portfolio for college but I promise that as soon as I'm done I will work on more chapters!
> 
> Now, enjoy!

Levi didn't sleep that night.

 

That wasn't something unusual, given that he was a vampire. But he usually spent the night either reading through books, clean the mansion, read through paperwork and many other things he just couldn't do at day when he slept.

 

Instead he lay in bed, Eren, as he just found out, clinging to his arm, burying his chubby cheeks into the vampire's side.

 

The boy stayed by his side the whole night, ears twitching every now and then, tail lazily swishing around.

 

But morning came and so did the sun, shining through the window. With a sigh, the vampire slowly got up, careful not to wake the pup next to him as he gently tried to remove the clingy grasp on his sleeve.

 

Figuring that the fireplaces had enough time to warm up the mansion he deemed it safe to unwrap the cloak from the sleeping boy, pulling as those little fingers wouldn't let go of the fabric. The boy let out a small whine when he finally managed to break the piece of clothing free, his small button nose scrunching up in disapproval. The vampire watched the boy's thick eyebrows turn into a frown before gently lowering his hand, running it through the soft locks, scratching behind the boy's wolf ears. They twitched under his touch and a sigh escaped the boy. Levi could practically see all the muscles in his body relax.

 

Making sure that every fire was still going, he put on his cloak and made his way towards the town. If he was fast he'd be back before the sun was at its highest point.

 

* * *

 

 

He did not make it.

 

The sun was at its highest point and there was no cloud in the sky even though it was in the middle of the winter.

 

The heavy cloak helped protecting him from the sun but there was only so much it could do. His face had started itching, a sign that he had been exposed to the light for too long. He'd need to leave the town before he started getting the tell-tales blisters and rashes of a vampire that did some sunbathing.

 

The raven was glad that he decided to take the horse with him today, it would make his way back home much faster and easier. He had managed to find most of the things on his list within a few hours, some easier than others. However, it had taken him longer than he had expected and now he was paying the price. There was no way he'd return back home before the sun burned his skin.

 

Trying to suppress the urge to itch his skin he fastened the bags and baskets to his saddle, blankets thrown over his shoulder as he took a seat on the horse and started his way home.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally returned to the mansion his hands ere red, blisters forming across the back of his hands, his cheeks didn't look any better.

 

With a hiss the vampire got off the horse and led it to its stable. He sighed in relief when the roof offered him a little bit of protection, pain immediately lessening.

 

After he took care of his horse and provided it with enough food for the day, he unfastened the many baskets and bags from the saddle and hastily made his way to the mansion.

 

When he finally entered through the heavy, wooden door, he immediately could hear the sound of excited little feet running his way, an excited “WEVAIII” sounding through the big halls.

 

The tiny werewolf ran towards him, big, goofy grin plastered on his face. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the burnt and blistered skin of the man before him. His happy expression got replaced by one of worry, laughter turning into crying as he ran towards the vampire.

 

“WEEEVIII,” the pup cried, holding up his arms. Big tears streamed down his round cheeks as he whimpered the vampire's name, tiny hands grasping onto his pant legs. Tiny feet bounced up and down, demanding to be picked up by the man.

 

Levi sighed, not in the mood for all the crying and clinging of the boy. Careful of his skin he slowly put everything on the floor, gently picking up the crying boy, wiping away the tears.

 

“Hey, Eren, calm down. I am fine, just give me some time and I'll be alright, okay?” He tried to soothe the boy, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms. Teary eyes looked up at him, making sure that it was true what he said, and the boys crying soon turned into soft hiccups and sniffles.

 

And it was true, the vampire felt better already. It didn't take long for his fast healing to kick in once he got out of the sun, the burns and blisters no longer a constant pain but more like a sore feeling. But when tiny hands grabbed onto his cheeks, and started petting the sore skin, he couldn't stop the small hiss he let out.

 

Eren instantly started crying again.

 

* * *

 

 

Flopflopflopflopflopflopflop

 

The fluffy tail has been hitting his right side for ages now, the werewolf completely unaware of his waggling tail. With a sigh the vampire slowly unpacked the things he had bought, ignoring the constant thumps of the tail hitting him, or the small but strong hand grasping onto his sleeve, _crinkling it_.

 

Not only that, but he also was sucking on his forefinger.

 

“Wevai, what that?” The boy asked every time the raven pulled out a new item.

 

A certain item had the boy's ears perk up, his tail waggling even faster

 

“Wevai! Wevai! What that?” He asked excitedly, watching the square object in the pale hand.

 

“It's a cookbook, I bought it so you could eat some actual food. I won't have you ruin a carpet of mine. _Again._ ”

 

He was tired of cleaning blood and bones from this mansion, even more of cleaning the boy who did not like taking baths _at all_.

 

“Co-cookbook?” Eren muttered, big eyebrows scrunching up in concentration.

 

“Yes, a cook book. With that I might be able to provide you with real food.”

 

“Book! Book!” He called excitedly , pulling on his sleeve.

 

Rolling his eyes the vampire continued unpacking the many things he had bought this morning.

 

He really hoped that the pup liked his new toys and clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him a while to put everything in its right place. Vegetables and fruits, spices as well as the new pots and pans he had bought.

 

The blankets he had bought he folded and put them on his bed, not seeing the need in folding them when he just knew that the wolf would be making a nest out of them.

 

Once Levi was finished, he lay down on the bed. Vampires didn't need much sleep, they could go on for days without sleeping and only need a few hours of rest, but he hasn't slept ever since he had found Eren and the sun has completely drained whatever energy he had left.

 

Closing his eyes he took some deep breaths, not too worried about the werewolf since he knew about his tendency to follow him around wherever he went. A few minutes later he could hear the telltale sound of small feet walking across the room.

 

The mattress dipped under the additional weight, if only slightly. He could hear the pup huff and puff as he tried to drag the many new blankets towards where the vampire was, giggling when he managed to do so.

 

Eren snuggled close to the other man, surrounded by the heavy blankets, keeping him warm, tail waggling happily.

 

The boy, however, didn't settle down like Levi had expected him to but climbed up half his body, pressing down a wet kiss on his cheek.

 

His eye shot open and he was greeted by a grinning Eren right above his face.

 

“Wevai! Wevai! Wevai hurt, Ewen kiss better!” The boy cried, patting Levi's cheeks, squishing them and spreading the drool he had left there just minutes ago.

 

Levi looked at the boy, taking in his new pajamas he bought this morning. It was a simple design, just a soft blue cotton shirt with some white pants. He couldn't find anything better in his size but at least it was something. The raven made a mental note to look for better quality the next time he leaves town.

 

The boy was holding a tiny, white plush bunny in his small hand, a toy he had seen on his way home. It looked cute enough and wasn't too big so he had purchased the item before making his way home.

 

“T-thank you.” He muttered, not used to having someone this touchy-feely near him.

 

But the pup just giggled, soon climbing off him and nuzzling into the nest of blankets, bunny held close to his chest and face pressed into the vampire's arm.

 

Soon nothing but their breathing could be heard, tiny little snores coming from the body next to him.

 

Closing his eyes, the vampire finally decided to get some rest. With one last movement he gently rolled over and put his arm around the boy.

 

“Goodnight, Eren.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated!
> 
> Btw, here is the push bunny Levi got Eren:  
> http://omakeno.tumblr.com/post/110675116147
> 
> You can also find me here:  
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is done with their portfolio? It me. Guess who has to study for finals now? Also me OTL  
> Again, I wo't be able to update for a while but this chapter has almost 3k words so I hope that'll be enough for now!
> 
> And thank you guys so much for all the amazing comments and a kudos! I am so happy to hear that you guys enjoy this fic!
> 
> LAST BUT NOT LEAST. A FRIEND DREW ME FANART. LOOK ITS SO CUTE IM GONAN FRIKKIGN MELT SGNÖSLGRÖWLE
> 
> http://sammtitan.tumblr.com/post/119195661858/this-is-for-pom-pom-pomodoro-and-her-fan-fic-my
> 
> Enjoy!

Weeks had passed and spring was on its way, the days getting longer and warmer.

 

Eren seemed to have gotten over his shyness, randomly tugging on the vampire's clothes to demand being picked up, or just climbing onto his lap whenever he was working in his study. The boy was getting bored fast, especially with no one his age around but he always seemed to calm down near the vampire.

 

Of course, with time the boy also learned to talk more. It has gotten to the point where the vampire was actually almost missing the days where the pup would awkwardly follow him around, occasionally calling for Wevai.

 

But Levi couldn't help but warm up to the boy himself. He surprisingly enough did enjoy the boy's company, his bubbly personality. Even his habit of clinging onto his clothes grew on him.

 

A small tug on his pant leg snapped him out of his musings.

 

He looked down at the boy, green eyes glowing in the morning light.

  
“Wevai, can we play? Pwease!” The boy begged knowing well enough that the vampire had a soft spot for him.

 

Said vampire just sighed, the boy had been extremely active lately, constantly keeping Levi on his feet and in the sun.

 

He winced thinking of the harsh burns he had suffered yesterday when he had played with Eren outside, forgetting the time they spent outside. He should start paying attention to the amount of time he spent outside now that spring was approaching them. By the time summer came he would suffer burns and blisters even worse than now.

 

The boy continued to tug on his pant leg to attract the man's attention.

 

“Pwease Wevai! Play, play!” And there it was again, the almighty pout.

 

Forcing himself to look away the man replied “Later Eren, I have work to do.” He tried so hard to ignore the wolf ears flattening down and small whimpers, the small, weak tugs didn't help.

 

“Wevai pw-”

 

“Eren, I promise I will play with you today but later, okay? The sun is going to be at its highest point soon and you know I can't stay outside for too long, we will play at dusk, alright?”

 

The small boy continued to pout but nodded nonetheless, asking if he could sit on the vampire's lap and watch him work. With a small huff the man put down the quill he was holding to hoist the boy on his lap, holding him with and arm around his chest while he continued to do the paperwork with the other. The way Eren was fascinated with his work, how those big, shining eyes were watching the quill move across the paper never ceased to amuse him.

 

“Why do you like watching me write boring things on paper, little man?” He asked after some time, still writing. The boy hadn't noticed but he had leaned forward so much that he was almost resting his face on the desk.

 

Curious eyes looked up at him and he looked down to meet his gaze. “So?”

 

“What are those lines, Wevai?” He asked his caretaker, looking back at the neat handwriting.

 

“Those are letters, we use them to write things with it. Have you ever seen a book, Eren?”

After all, the pup was young and he had no idea how his life was before they met, who knew if he had ever seen a book.

 

“Cookbook!” The boy exclaimed, laughing and jumping up and down on his lap. “Cookbook!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

The boy seemed satisfied with it for a minute before he started fidgeting, disturbing the man in his concentration.

 

“What is it Eren? Stop moving around or get off my lap.” He muttered.

 

“I want to write, too, Wevai!” The boy said, still bouncing up and down on his lap.

 

With a sigh, the man put down the quill and removed the boy from his lap, his bouncing messed up his writing.

 

Once his little feet hit the ground he continued to bounce up and down, looking up at the vampire.

 

“Pwease Wevai!”

 

He ran his hand through the dark locks, scratching behind the wolf ears to calm him down a bit.

 

“Of course I will teach you how to read and write Eren, but not now. How about you go wash up while I prepare something to eat for you?”

 

He had fed him not too long ago but in the few weeks he was with him he had noticed that werewolves ate _a lot._ He had to prepare meals at least 5 times a day to keep the boy's hunger at bay.

 

Said boy eagerly nodded his head before disappearing in the shadows of the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

It has become a routine for them to go outside and play. It had taken the boy a few weeks of persuasion for the pale man to finally give in, putting on his heaviest cloak to protect his skin from the sunlight.

 

They would often play hide and seek or tag, which would often result with Eren dirtying his new clothes, falling onto his nose or scratch himself, but the boy had his fun so Levi didn't mind it too much. What he did mind was the fact that after playing with him for a while he had to head back inside before he got any serious injuries.

 

Sometimes he would sit on his porch with a nice book and look for some shelter in the shadows of his house, waiting for the burns to heal, and watch Eren run around and enjoy himself. Today was one of these days.

 

He was currently running around chasing a butterfly, laughing and giggling as he followed around the colorful creature. It wasn't even that he tried to catch it, he merely liked its many colors and the fluttering wings.

 

But all of a sudden he stopped, stopped running and laughing, and he just stood there. His ears twitched and slightly perked up before he sprinted into the woods.

 

The vampire shot out of his chair, yelling for the boy to come back.

 

_What the hell was he thinking?_

 

But the boy didn't come back and kept running, his face the one of sheer determination. The vampire cursed and ran after the boy, completely forgetting to put on his cloak.

 

He had no problem following the boy, his enhanced hearing and smelling enabling him to follow his lead easily but  _damn,_ was he fast. 

 

Trees and bushes blurred past him, brushing his bruised skin, making him hiss. Levi was glad that that the sun was slowly setting, the burn not as bad as it was hours before.

 

But when he finally reached him he nearly died. Again.

 

There he was, sitting on the cold forest ground, surrounded by huge wolves.

 

Something snapped inside the vampire and for the first time in centuries he let his instincts take control over him.

 

His body shifted into a fighting stance, his eyes flashed a dangerous red color. Veins popped out around his eyes and he bared his fangs, a dangerous hiss escaping him as he watched the wolves around _his_ Eren.

 

They had, of course, by now noticed his presence and also went into a fighting stance. The vampire merely smirked, these wolves would be no problem. He'd just snap their necks and it would be all over. His dark thoughts were interrupted several by growls as the wolves came nearer, Eren forgotten behind them.

 

The boy watched with fear as the wolves neared the vampire. He had never thought of what creature hid behind the man's stoic exterior. The man in front of him was grinning down at the wolves with a maniac shine in his eyes.

 

Suddenly, before he could do anything, one of the wolves jumped at Levi, baring it's teeth. But the growl quickly turned into a yelp of pain as a hard fist collided with its side, throwing it away from the man. Soon the wolves tried their luck but they stood no chance against the vampire.

 

Levi had not even realized the look of terror on the boy's face as he held up the last wolf by its neck, completely taken over by the urge to  _kill kill kill._

 

The werewolf ran towards the man he had only known for a few weeks, crying his name.

 

“Wevai stop!”

 

He wanted him to stop, to be his usual self again and to stop hurting the wolves.

 

His tiny fists grabbed the pant legs of the vampire, tugging on them, begging him to stop but his cries were ignored and he cried even harder. Without much thought his hand grew sharp claws and he dug them into the pale flesh, pulling them down and drawing blood.

 

With a hiss the vampire used his one hand to push the boy away, completely lost in thoughts. It was only when he smelled werewolf blood that he came to his senses.

 

The pressure in his head slowly ebbed away, his eyes widened as he saw his own hands holding up the whimpering wolf. Trying to be as gentle as possible he lowered the wolf, watching it scamper off as soon as its feet hit the ground. His breathing calmed down and he looked around himself and saw the wolves gathering around the crying boy.

 

But they weren't attacking him. They nuzzled his face with their noses, growling lowly, almost in a soothing manner.

 

“Pwease...stop...Wevai...”, the boy hiccuped, rubbing his eyes with his small fists.

 

If the vampire had still a beating heart he was sure it would stop.

 

_What has he done?_

 

How could he have lost control over his instincts so easily?

 

Hearing those sad sounds...was he the one to cause them?

 

Shaking his head to clear off the remaining haziness he took small steps toward the boy, stopping once the wolves started growling. He didn't want to scare Eren nor aggravate the animals

 

“Eren.” He said gently hoping that the boy would hear him.

 

“Pwease...Wevai...”, the pup sobbed into his arms, still shaking.

 

Taking a small step closer the vampire smelled blood again. Looking for the source he saw the boy's knee scrapped open.

 

Kneeing down he repeated the boy name until golden eyes looked up at him. They were shining with tears and looked at him warily.

 

Oh so slowly, he extended his hand. He knew he must have scared him, hell, he even scared himself.

 

“Hey, Eren, look at me.” And boy, did the vampire hope that his eyes returned to their normal shape.

 

“I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened.”

 

Nothing.

 

“God, Eren, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.”

 

Still nothing.

 

With a heavy heart, the vampire lowered his arm and ran his hand over his face. _Great job, Levi._

 

He let himself fall down onto his behind, ignoring the wet ground wetting his pant.

 

The man buried his face in his arms, to ashamed of himself. How could he have lost control so easily? He hadn't had such a relapse in centuries...but seeing Eren among the wolves...

 

“I was scared”, he muttered. “Scared of the wolves hurting you. I am so sorry Eren, for hurting you, for scaring you.”

 

The vampire just sat in silence, didn't even notice how the boy slowly stood up.

 

As the boy slowly made his way toward the sitting man, limping from the pain in his knee, the wolves watched with curiosity and wariness. The beast inside the man seemed to have calmed down, his smell no longer a threat to them.

 

Eren's small hand lay upon the black hair before he pulled on them.

 

“Stupid Wevai!” He cried, but this time from relief, relieved to finally see the Levi he knew again.

 

The raven just sighed, glad to see the old Eren again. He just waited until the boy stopped crying, and the tugs and hits turned to a tight hug.

 

Strong hands wrapped around the sniffing werewolf, carefully picking him up.

 

“Are you okay Eren? How does your knee feel?”

 

He would never forgive himself for hurting Eren.

 

“It burns”, the boy sniffed, burying his face into the man's shoulder.

 

Taking the pup's small hands in his own one he raised them to his lips, pressing a light kiss onto them.

 

“I'm sorry, I will clean it as soon as we are home, alright?”

 

Eren nodded, relaxing as he was carried to their home. However, his ear twitched as he heard a sound behind them. Turning his head he saw the pack of wolves following the vampire, some of them had a slight limp, others watched the man attentively.

 

The boy smiled, Levi wasn't sending them away!

 

Maybe he should have warned the vampire before just running off but it has been so long since he had seen wolves, he had been too excited!

 

With the constant rocking of the man's steps and the dark night sky it didn't take long before the boy dozed off.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a few days since the incident and things have calmed down.

 

The wolves, who have become a daily part of his routine, became good friends with Eren. He still couldn't believe it.

 

They had been suspicious at first, of course, who wouldn't be suspicious of a person that had almost killed them? However, it didn't take much to gain their trust, a little meat helped a lot to gain their trust, just like it did with Eren.

 

_Tch, wolves._

 

He had went to town the next day to buy some bandages for Eren's knee, some toys and sweets and bought a few pounds of fresh meet.

 

When he returned he threw the meet onto the ground where the wolves lay, watching them as they devoured the meat.

 

With a sigh he went back inside, searching for the pup.

 

“Eren!” he called, knowing that the boy would hear him wherever he was.

 

And he was right, not long after he could hear the boy run down the stairs, shouting his name excitedly. He carefully put down the goods before a small werewolf jumped him and caught him.

 

“Wevai! Welcome back!” Eren practically yelled into his ear, hugging his neck. The man smiled at the excessive greeting but hugged him back nonetheless.

 

He picked up the goods again and went to the kitchen while carrying the pup on his one arm.

 

“Eren I brought you a surprise”, he said, smiling when he saw the absolute joy spread on the boy's face.

 

“Yeeeeees, surprise! Wevai, I wanna see! I wanna see!” He demanded, bouncing up and down form excitement.

 

The vampire merely chuckled and put the boy on a chair once he reached the kitchen. The wrapped up box he put on the table and removed the sack on top of it so he could open it. It revealed a piece of cake.

 

Levi had seen the cake section when he was looking for some sweets to buy and couldn't resist buying a piece. He himself had always wanted to try cakes when he was a child but his family was poor and it always remained a dream until his death and now that he had enough money he couldn't taste it anyway.

 

However, it didn't mean that Eren wouldn't get to enjoy it, and boy, did he enjoy it.

 

He hadn't even tried it but he looked at it as if it was a gift from the heavens. His tail swished around and his ears perked up as he leaned onto the table's edge, bouncing on his seat.

 

“Careful, Eren”, he reprimanded him. He didn't want him to fall down and hurt himself.

 

Handing over a small fork he watched the boy dig into the cake and couldn't help but wince a little.

 

It reminded him of their first few days together, the way the icing smeared all across his pudgy face, but hey, at east it wasn't blood.

 

Luckily he had only bought one piece instead of two like he had original planned. The boy was practically inhaling it.

 

“Oi, Eren, eat slower or you will get a stomach ache.” He told him before storing away the sack containing the candy, lest the boy inhale them too.

 

* * *

 

 

Again, the wolves and Eren had become friends.

 

He'd spend many days outside on his porch and watch the boy play with the wild animals. Of course, he still felt a little wary of them, after all, they had sharp teeth and claws, but watching them basically turn into puppies when they played tag or cuddled in the sun was enough to calm his mind.

 

They'd playfully growl and chase each other or just be complete idiots.

 

Eren was less bored and seemed even happier which also made Levi happier. It also gave the vampire less to worry about when he had to leave soon, knowing that the wolves were there to protect the boy.

 

“Wevai!” the boy yelled, snapping Levi out of his musings. “Wevai, we wanna eat!”

 

Levi raised a brow, looking at the tiny boy amidst the many wolves.

 

“What do you mean “we”?” He knew exactly what he meant. The wolves have become a part of his routine and so did feeding them.

 

_Lazy pack._

 

“Wevai, pweaaaaaaaase!”

 

He didn't even have to look up at to see the pout on the pup's face.

 

“Alright, alright”, he muttered.

 

What had he gotten himself into? Now he didn't have one pup to take care of but a _whole pack_ of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated :)
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, you can do that here:  
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, friend. Rejoice
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update but exams kept me busy as hell and then I had to go to a place 150km away to take part in a aptitude test for college and erghhhhhhhh (but at least I passed both, yay!)
> 
> But here I am, updating My Sunshine ;w;
> 
> Furthermore I'd like to thank you guys for all the kudos and especially for your kind comments! They really make my day!
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention it in the other chapters but the chapters are Beta'd by the awesome raryu (Tumblr) ;w; Thank you friend!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was raining, again.

 

The snow had melted and instead of snow they had rain, rain and even more rain.

 

Now, the vampire didn't really mind much, he actually quite enjoyed the rain. He could move around freely without any restrictions and he enjoyed the smell of the woods after heavy rain.

 

_It was the whining that he minded._

 

Ever since it had started to rain Eren was bored out of his mind. He couldn't leave the house because Levi didn't want him to get sick but the man also wouldn't let the wolves into the house because there is _no way_ he would let them in with their wet and dirty fur.

 

That left the boy with one option, really, and that was to cling onto the vampire and whine about his boredom.

 

“Wevaiiii!”

 

“Wevaiiiiiii, I am bored!”

 

“Wevai play with me!”

 

“Wevaiiii,” the boy whimpered, weakly shaking the man's arm before pressing his face into his pristine sleeve.

 

_I just want to read my book_ he thought wistfully before closing it, a bookmark peeking out of the side. 

 

The boy perked up at that but was caught by surprise when he felt an arm wrap around his middle, picking him up.

 

“I think it's bed time for you,” Levi merely said before he made his way to his bedroom, ignoring the cries and kicking feet of the boy in his arm.

 

“Wevaiiiii, no! No! I am not tired!” the boy cried, kicking his legs and arms, trying to leave the man's strong grasp.

 

“Eren, stop kicking me, you are hurting me,” the vampire lied, knowing that the boy would stop his struggling in fear of hurting him. As predicted, the boy stopped his attempt to flee and puffed his cheeks, crossing his short arms, pouting the whole way.

 

He didn't stop pouting, not when he was changed into his pajama and not when he was tucked into the big, comfortable bed. The vampire chose to ignore him, too exhausted from staying up for days and nights, taking care of paperwork and his oncoming journey at night and taking care of the boy at day.

 

The boy was a bundle of pure energy and as much as he was fond of him, he could only take so many days of whining before he snapped so he decided that sleep was the best option for now.

 

For both of them.

 

With a sigh the man lay down on the bed, closing his tired eyes.

 

_Finally._

 

But something kept bugging him in the back of his mind. It was just too easy for him to sleep.

 

Usually he would have a clingy werewolf hanging onto his side by now, bothering him until he gave in to whatever he wanted in that moment. But he heard nothing, just the boy's breathing, not even the shuffling of the sheets and blankets.

 

Opening one of his bright eyes he directed his gaze to his left, watching the boy's back as he was currently turned away from him. His ears were laying flat on his hair and his tail was curled in between his chubby legs. The raven raised his thin brow when he saw the small shoulders trembling and heard small sniffing sounds.

 

“Oi, Eren,” he called but the boy ignored him.

 

_So much for resting._

 

With a heavy sigh he turned sideways, reaching over to the boy before gently pulling on his arm, turning him around to face him. He was met with a pair of wet, green eyes glaring at him, pouting lips wobbling.

 

“Hey, what' the matter, little man?” he asked with furrowed brows. He shouldn't be this upset about sleep, should he?

 

The boy sniffed and turned his gaze downwards, small fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“Eren, look at me,” he ordered, raising the boy's chin with his finger “tell me why you are so upset.”

 

It took a few seconds until the boy answered in a quivering voice.

 

“A-are you mad at me, Wevai?” Eren asked, sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

 

The vampire was confused, why would he think that?

 

Apparently he took too long to answer because he soon heard the boy's sniffing turn into sobbing.

 

“Pwease Wevai, don't be mad at me!” The pup cried, breaking Levi's heart.

 

“Shh, hey Eren, I am not mad at you. Why would I be?” The vampire told him in an attempt to calm him down. He gently grasped the boy and pulled him closer, running his cold fingers through the messy brown locks, scratching behind his wolf ears. They twitched under his touch and the boy seemed to calm down a little.

 

“I don't know what made you think that but I am not mad, alright?” Still shaking a little, the pup merely nodded. Levi frowned, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

 

“Y-you didn't want to play with me. Today and yesterday!” The boy cried, pulling on his sleeve, glaring up at him with his glistening eyes. “And- and, you didn't stay when I was in bed!”

 

As the vampire listened attentively he realized that he had completely spoiled the young werewolf.

 

Nevertheless, he pressed a small kiss onto the boy's forehead as he mumbled an apology.

 

“I'm sorry Eren, I didn't mean to ignore you. I have just been a little busy, that's all. Do you forgive me?” He asked, looking into the boy's eyes.

 

It took a few moments but the werewolf nodded, rubbing his eyes one last time to get rid of the remaining tears.

 

“Pwease never get mad at me, I wove Wevai. Just like Mommy and Daddy,” the boy said in a quivering voice, looking down at his small hand grasping onto the man's sleeve.

 

The vampire caught his breath, surprised by the mention of his parents. He had tried to find out what happened to the boy in the first few nights after he had taken him in but the boy would either start shaking or crying, screaming his lungs out and it would take hours for him to calm down.

 

So he had stopped.

 

He went to the place he found the boy at a few nights later and buried the bodies, noticing the many bullet holes in their frozen bodies, the burned patches of skin around them.

 

Silver bullets. Someone knew what they were and had hunted them.

 

Thinking that Eren could have easily shared the same fate as his parents made him sick and he held the boy close to him.

 

“I love you too, Eren.”

 

The sniffling slowly stopped and the boy shifted a little closer before falling asleep, too exhausted to stay up any longer.

 

Levi smiled at the sleeping boy, wrapping one arm around and rubbing his back.

 

“Goodnight, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came and so did the sun.

 

It was the first time in 2 weeks that it didn't rain and he sure was going to use this opportunity.

 

Not that he would allow Eren to go out yet, no, the forest ground was way too muddy for that, but it gave him the chance to finally ease the kid's boredom.

 

Trying not to wake the still sleeping boy he got up, making his way towards his wardrobe, looking for some old clothing.

 

He opted for a heavy, green cape and knee high boots, which he would need today.

 

Sparing the sleeping pup one last glance he slowly made his way downstairs.

 

Levi winced when he saw the bright sun shine through the heavy curtains, telling him that today would definitely be a pain in the ass.

 

When he reached the heavy door he took a moment to brace himself, taking a deep breath before putting on the hood of his cape and opening the door.

 

The first thing he noticed was the bright sunlight burning in his eyes.

 

The second thing was the mob of wolves laying around in front of his porch.

 

They looked at him but didn't bother getting up when they spotted him without their friend, knowing that the vampire usually took no interest in them.

 

Usually, not today though.

 

“Now, get up you lazy pack, we got plans today.” He announced, jerking the last few sleeping wolves awake.

 

* * *

 

 

_It took him hours._

 

Maybe he should have just let Eren out to play, it would have been so much easier to clean him than the wolves. But what if he got sick or hurt himself from the slick ground?

 

With a sigh the pale man continued to rinse of the last wolf, trying and failing to avoid getting wet.

 

His patience was running thin after all this work and he really hoped it was all worth the trouble.

 

He had to retrieve buckets full of water from the nearby river, put his beloved soap in them, wash the wolves, retrieve more water to rinse them off, had to make sure they wouldn't step onto the dirty ground again, towel them dry, get rid of the dirty water, wash the basin.

 

_These goddamned over sized puppies just won't stop shaking off the excess water,_ he thought as he looked down at his wet attire.

 

So after hours of scrubbing and rinsing and toweling, he finally could declare them clean enough to finally enter his house.

 

As the pack hastily made its way inside the house to escape his glare, he couldn't help but think of last night's revelation.

 

“I spoil that boy too much.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahhhhhhhhh” Eren screached, running towards his friends, hugging each wolf individually, giggling as they licked his face in a greeting.

 

“Wevai! Wevai! Wolves!” He exclaimed, laughing as the wolves nudged him in the side, demanding his attention.

 

“Yeah, I cleaned them so make sure that they won't step outside or they won't come back inside, alright?” The raven asked, shuddering from the thoughts of the soaked clothing clinging to his body.

 

“Yes, Wevai!” The pup called, petting one of the wolves and giving its nose a smooch.

 

“Good, you stay here and play, I'll have to do some more paperwork, alright?” The man said before making his way upstairs, ruffling the boy's hair when he walked passed him.

 

“Okay, Wevai!”

 

* * *

 

 

Now that the boy was occupied he could finally take care of the many letters waiting on his desk.

 

The man looked through the pile, looking for one of his interest. Most of them were letters of his business partners but one letter stood out from the rest, mainly because its seal was sloppy due to too much wax being used.

 

_Isabel._

 

The man smiled, thinking of his old friend. She was loud and clumsy, someone he usually wouldn't be friends with but she was one of his few friends back when he was a kid.

 

She and Farlan were with him when they were all bitten in that horrible night.

 

Shaking his head to get rid of this horrible memory, he opened the letter, rolling his eyes at the messy handwriting. No matter how many centuries passed, some things just never changed.

 

After carefully reading the letter the vampire leaned back in his chair.

 

He was glad about its contents but didn't look forward to explain it to the boy.

 

Sighing, he got up from the chair, slowly making his way downstairs. When he arrived he saw the wolves in front of the fire place, Eren resting in between them. Seems like they were taking a nap, however, when he took a few steps towards them all of their ears perked up, looking for the direction of the sound. Including Eren's.

 

The vampire couldn't help but chuckle, the boy was a true werewolf indeed.

 

Said boy scrunched up his nose before blinking awake his glossy eyes. He rubbed his tired eyes with his tiny fists and yawned before slowly rising from the pack of wolves, toddling over to Levi.

 

When he reached the man he gently tugged on his pants' leg, looking up at the man with a bleary sight.

 

With a smile the raven leaned down and picked the boy up, holding him close and small arms wrapped around his neck. The boy's ears tickled him as Eren leaned his head onto is shoulder, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

 

The man turned on his heels, slowly going up the stairs. The boy must have had exhausted himself when playing with his friends after such a long time. However, when he tried to put him to bed the boy jerked away, whining as he tried to remove his clingy hands.

 

“Noo, Wevai,” the boy called, holding on even tighter. “Stay.”

 

Slowly taking the small hand into his own, he removed the firm grasp.

 

“Hey, I will be back in a few minutes, I'll just get some things, alright?” He told the pup, waiting for a response.

 

The werewolf merely nodded, pouting at the man but trusting his words.

 

With swift steps he entered his study, looking for a small booklet he had bought a few days ago.

 

The small book was about the size of his palm, the hardcover a soft blue.

 

Levi quickly snatched it up, closing the door behind him as he left his study.

 

When he returned he took place next to the boy who was half asleep, trying not to jolt him too much.

 

The pup's ears perked up at the sound of his steps, sleepy eyes blinking up at him.

 

“Are you tired, Eren? Do you want to sleep?” the vampire asked gently, cupping the boy's chubby cheek, smiling when the boy leaned into the touch like a puppy seeking more attention.

 

“No! I want to see what Levi brought!” the boy replied, awake all of a sudden.

 

“You are impossible, do you know that?” he joked, ruffling the wild locks.

 

But the boy merely grinned and continued to climb onto the man's lap, his tail wiggling excitedly the whole time.

 

The raven rolled his eyes, too used to the boy's antics to make any kind of protest.

 

Green eyes looked up, watching him with anticipation.

 

Pale fingers raised the small booklet, waving it in front of the young boy.

 

“Look Eren, I got you a book.”

 

“Ohh! Thank you, Wevi!” Eren cried, grasping at the small book with his small hands.

 

He let the boy explore the book, let his clumsy hands go through page after page, enjoying his reaction. But after a few minutes of many _wows_ and _oohs_ and _thank you Wevais_ the excitement of the boy stopped, replaced by a small pout.

 

Wrapping an arm around the boy he rubbed his belly, leaning down to look him in the eyes.

 

“Hey, what's wrong, little man?”

 

_Did he not like the gift after all? He seemed so excited just mere seconds ago...._

 

“Levi I can't read the book!” The boy cried, tears threatening to spill as if it was a crime against humanity.

 

But the man could only laugh, shaking the poor boy who was still sitting in his lap.

 

Oh, how long has it been since he had laughed?

 

Shaking his head, a small smile still on his lips, he gently took the book from the boy, revealing the first page.

 

A big apple graced the page, next to it a strange motive the boy didn't recognize.

 

“Don't worry Eren, this is what the book is for, after all.”

 

* * *

 

 

It soon became a daily routine for the two of them.

 

The rain was still heavy day after day, normal for this area of Rose in Spring, but this time the young werewolf didn't mind.

 

He would play with his friends at day and in the evening, when the wolves were resting in front of the fireplace, the vampire would teach the boy new letters.

 

Sometimes they were completely new to the boy, sometimes they repeated older ones to makes sure he wouldn't forget about them.

 

They even took some times to practice writing. The boy's small hands would grasp the quill wrong, smearing dark ink all over his skin, over the white paper, sometimes even his clothes.

 

Writing, however, was a disaster.

 

But there was nothing else he could do so he endured it, teaching Eren step by step how to hold the writing utensil, how to use it properly and even guided his small hands every now and then.

 

The boy's enthusiasm was so great that the vampire had to leave for town a few days later, looking for some children books.

 

He ended up buying more books than he had planned, a few bottles of ink, blank paper and a few sweets after remembering that Eren had finished the last piece of chocolate a few days ago.

 

Just as he was about to leave the supplies store he walked past a shelf full of quills. There were many of different sizes.

 

One in particular was smaller than the others, less extravagant. He didn't think too much about it as he added it to his purchases.

 

* * *

 

 

When he came back it was quiet, too quiet.

 

Usually he would hear the wolves run around with Eren, their barking and laughter filling the once so empty house.

 

That or Eren would greet him by running up to him and yelling his names at the top of his lungs.

 

But when he entered the living room the wolves were napping, some looking at the wall in a bored manner and no werewolf was in sight.

 

Raising a fine brow he sniffed the air.

 

Eren was still here.

 

Slowly making his way through the mansion he looked into the open doors of the many rooms, worry increasing the longer it took him to find the boy.

 

But after a few minutes he managed to find the boy in his study, small hand grasping his quill, the top scratching over some paper, his beloved plush bunny right next to it.

 

Exhaling a sigh he made his way towards the boy, lowering the goods in his hands he totally forgot about.

 

“Eren, what are you doing?”

 

The wolf ears on top the wild locks twitched but the boy didn't look up and continued to write on the paper.

 

He seemed concentrated and Levi was curious as to what he was doing. Taking small steps he halted in front of the desk, kneeling down to look into the boy's face.

 

His green eyes were focused on the paper, thick eyebrows scrunched up in concentration and a pink tongue sticking out of his mouth.

 

It was rare to see the boy this calm so he just watched him work on whatever he was doing.

 

That didn't last for long though because after a few minutes the boy's head jerked up as he yelled for the vampire, right into the man's face.

 

“WEVAI!”

 

The vampire winced, the boy had strong lungs for a boy his age.

 

Green eyes shone with delight as the puppy saw the man right in front of him.

 

“Wevai, look! Look!” Eren called, jumping up and down in Levi's seat. His fluffy tail was swishing back and forth, brushing the man in the side when he rounded the desk to look at the boy's paper.

 

Levi raised his brows.

 

It seems like Eren had tried to write their names.

 

The letters were still a little wobbly but Levi could definitely see the effort Eren had put into the writing, the ink less smudged than it usually would be. Some Letters of their names were misplaced with another one, but Levi definitely could see why the boy misplaced the V in his name with a W.

 

At least he wrote his name with a L.

 

Both of their names were scribbled across the paper, some neater than others, over and over again, until the paper was full.

 

Slowly turning his head he saw the boy look up at him, clutching at his toy bunny, his tail betraying him of his nervousness.

 

“That's amazing, Eren. And you did this all by yourself?” He asked as he looked back at the paper.

 

“YES! I did it all by myself, Wevai!” Eren yelled, grinning widely as his tail started to hit Levi's side again.

 

“Good job, little man.” He murmured, ruffling his hair and scratching him behind his wolf ears.

 

Their names may have had a few mistakes but Levi was surprised that the boy had managed to combine the letters all by himself.

 

“You can keep it, Wevai! It's for you!” The pup said, bouncing in his excitement, hugging the bunny tight.

 

“Thank you, Eren. I really appreciate it”, he said with a small smile.

 

But that smile soon vanished as he thought about the news he had to break to the boy.

 

“Eren, we have to talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnk you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated :)
> 
> Btw I started a new fic called "Vergissmeinnicht" and it would mean a lot if you could check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated and it only took me 300 years :)
> 
> Before I say anything I'd like to thank you for all the kudos and especially the comments! Every single one makes my day :) Thank you ♥
> 
> Anyhow, college is starting for me in a month and I'll be pretty busy preparing my place so I don't know when the next update will be but I hope soon!
> 
> Proofread by raryu again, thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

The vampire sighed for the umpteenth time.

 

No matter what he said, the young werewolf just wouldn't stop crying.

 

Big tears rolled down his face, down his soft, red cheeks. His voice was sore from the loud screaming as he sobbed and cried. Hell, Levi could hear the wolves linger in front of his office door, scratching on the heavy wood, whining loudly.

 

“Eren, please, calm down.” He tried to calm the werewolf. Never would he have expected his reaction to be _this_ bad.

 

But nothing has worked so far, the boy has been completely ignoring him.

 

A weird feeling bloomed in the vampire's chest as he watched the pup cry.

 

Guilt.

 

Taking a few steps towards the boy he grasped him, holding him close to his chest.

 

If words couldn't comfort him he hoped that actions would. Holding him close, he felt the tears soak his shirt, making it cling to his chest. Nonetheless, he held the crying pup, gently rocking back and forth to calm him down. It took a while but the crying soon died down, replaced by weak sobs and sniffing. It broke the man's heart.

 

Levi waited for a few more minutes before he tried to speak again.

 

“Hey, Eren, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,” he tried, hoping that the boy would hear him.

 

The grip on his shirt tightened, the small claws on his fingers digging into his skin, but no answer came.

 

Taking a deep breath he decided to wait just a little more.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour passed when he finally spoke.

 

The tears had stopped a while ago but the boy had been unusually quiet, to the point where Levi thought that he had fallen asleep. It wouldn't surprise him given how much energy he must have spent on screaming and crying.

 

“Do you hate me?” The boy mumbled, face buried in the fabric of the vampire's shirt.

 

“No, I don't, Eren. Why would you say that?”

 

“B-because you said you were gonna leave and that I can't go with you,” the boy continued, voice still hoarse and shaky. “Why can't I go with you?” He whimpered, hiding his face in the shirt once again, hiding the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

Gently rubbing the boy's back he replied. “I wish I could, Eren, but it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, I already invited some friends over to look after you.”

 

At that the boy's wolf ears perked up as he lifted his head, eyes red and puffy from the crying.

 

“Wha- You did? Who?” He asked, confused. He didn't think someone else would come over and look over him. They should stay away, he wanted to go with the vampire! Why couldn't he just go with him?

 

“I still want to stay with Wevai,” the boy pouted, sniffing.

 

The arms around him held him tightly as he wrapped his small arms around the man's neck.

 

“I know Eren, I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The vampire was currently in the kitchen cutting up some meat. He wanted to make the boy's favorite meal to cheer him up a little.

 

Eren was in the big living room, cuddling with the wolves in front of the fireplace, just watching the flames flicker. He was surrounded by his friends, their fur keeping him warm, softening his stay on the cold ground.

 

It was odd to see the boy gloomy like this, it was just too quiet. Usually he would run around with his friends, causing utter chaos, or he would tag along with the vampire, holding onto his pant leg or cloak.

 

With a sigh the man continued preparing the dinner.

 

Eren wasn't the only one dreading this journey.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at night.

 

The stars were shining brightly in the clear sky, illuminating the path for those who dared to enter the forest at night. Not like his kind needed the light but it made things significantly easier for them.

 

Their horses, both as black as the night, slowly came to a halt.

 

He barely managed to close the door behind himself when he was tackled, thrown against the heavy door.

 

“Gah, Isabel! Be more careful!” he hissed.

 

Yet the person only giggled, pulling back the cape covering their face, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. The vampire, Isabel, grinned up at him, revealing her sharp fangs before she lunged forwards, embracing him in a tight hug.

 

“Levi! It's so good to see you again! It has been way too long!” She exclaimed, ignoring his scolding.

 

Letting out a small sigh he relaxed, petting her red hair. He could never be mad at her for long.

 

Just like he couldn't stay mad at a certain werewolf.

 

His attention was drawn to the other person, Farlan, who was slowly making his way towards the pair, a gentle smile on his eternally young features.

 

“It's good to see you again, Levi,” he greeted in a much calmer manner before also pulling him into his arms.

 

As much as Levi acted to dislike the hug, he was glad to see his childhood friends again. It's been way too long, indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

When they entered, the wolves stirred awake, freezing before going into a defensive stance, growling at them.

 

Eren, however, was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in his study again, working on his writing.

 

Sending a small glance at his friends he saw that they also tensed up, eyes locked onto the pack, ready to fight.

 

The raven groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“I swear if _any_ of you ruin my carpet by spilling blood...”,he trailed off.

 

His two companions glanced at each other before relaxing, still eyeing the wolves warily. The pack also relaxed upon seeing the vampires retreat but also due to Levi's stern face.

 

If the master of the house didn't mind them, neither would they.

 

“Good. Glad we understand each other,” Levi said dryly before making his way upstairs, signaling his friends to follow him.

 

“I didn't take you for a dog person,” Farlan said, smiling mischievously at the older vampire.

 

“Yeah Levi, what's up with that? Why are you keeping a pack of wolves in your house?” The redhead added, smiling widely.

 

“They are not mine, they are Eren's friends, I merely let them live here. Speaking of that boy, he was really upset today so try not to scare him too much, alright? And I mean you, Isabel.”

 

“Hey!” She protested, pouting at him.

 

Ignoring her he opened the door to his study, finding the small boy at his desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper.

 

His wolf ears perked up and he raised his head, eyes widening at the sight of the other two vampires.

 

“We-Webai?” he stuttered out, nervous of the guests. His ears pressed close to his hair and his tail curled up between his short legs.

 

A shrill shriek sounded through the room, startling the young pup, making him flinch. The raven was immediately by his side, gently rubbing his back. Tiny hands gripped his sleeve as the boy hid behind his arm, still standing on the vampire's office chair.

 

“Isabel, I told you not to scare him,” he grunted, trying to coax the boy from behind him.

 

“But he is _so cute_. You never mentioned what a precious cinnamon roll he is!” She practically squealed. “Hello Eren! I'm Isabel! How are you cutie?” Isabel asked, leaning towards the boy.

 

Big, round eyes were peaking behind Levi's arm, watching the enthusiastic girl, taking notice of the blond man behind her standing at the door.

 

The blond caught his gaze, smiling gently before waving at him. Slowly releasing one hand from the pristine shirt he raised his small hand, waving it at the blond man.

 

The redhead squealed, covering her mouth with her hand. _What a sweetheart_.

 

“Eren, this is Isabel, she's a little overenthusiastic but she is friendly. The man over there is Farlan. They are both going to look after you while I'm gone.” He explained gently, running his hand through the brown locks, making sure to scratch behind his ears too.

 

The boy looked up at him before diverting his glance back to the vampire in front of him.

 

Her hair was a bright red and her eyes seemed to glow, just like Levi's. It was barely visible but it was definitely there. She was smiling up at him, gentler this time, and waving.

 

“H-hello,” he replied shyly. “Nice to meet you”

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Eren!” She replied with a bright smile.

 

Looking back and forth between the pup and his longtime friend, he sighed.

 

He had a feeling that both of them would get along just perfectly. At least Farlan was there to keep them under control.

 

Or so he hoped.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days passed.

 

Eren had warmed up to both Isabel and Farlan. Actually, he became very good friends with them, especially Isabel.

 

It turned out that they both had a lot in common. They were loud, energetic, loved to play with the wolves. As exhausting as it might sound, it gave the raven a chance to relax given that Eren had found another playmate for now.

 

While the young werewolf was occupied with the redhead, he and Farlan made preparations for his journey. They bought enough food to last Eren until he returned (he made sure to buy a few extra sweets, just in case) and told Farlan about the recipes in the book and which were Eren's favorites.

 

As he listened to his friend the blond vampire couldn't help but smile. He had known Levi ever since they were kids and never had he shown so much care about anyone else but him and Isabel. It was endearing and he was glad to finally see him so happy.

 

Even if he didn't smile often, it was obvious by the way his eyes brightened whenever Eren entered the room, whenever he called his name. His steps were lighter and he frowned much less than he used to. He seemed more at ease.

 

* * *

 

 

On the fifth day, he left.

 

It was early evening when he made his way downstairs, carrying his suitcase.

 

Eren was trailing behind him, holding onto his green cloak as he followed him with heavy steps.

 

The boy knew the day would come sooner than later but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

 

He had become good friends with the other two vampires but he still wanted Levi to stay.

 

As they reached the big, wooden door he found that Isabel and Farlan were already waiting for him.

 

“We put everything in the carriage for you and your coachman has already arrived. He's waiting.” Farlan informed him, glancing down at the boy clinging to him.

 

“I see, thank you.” The raven said before he turned around and crouched down.

 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye. Don't worry, I'll be back soon.” He told the pup, ruffling his hair.

 

The boy watched him with quivering lips, eyes glossy, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“You are such a good boy, Eren.” He leaned forwards and pressed a small kiss onto his forehead. “Be good for Isabel and Farlan while I'm gone, alright? I might even bring a small surprise if you behave.”

 

He stood up and said his goodbyes to his friends as well.

 

Just as he opened the heavy door he heard a small whimpering behind him. The vampire tried to ignore the pathetic sound but couldn't bring himself to actually do so. Turning on his heels he saw Eren watch at him, tears threatening to spill as he whined and whimpered, ears flat on his head.

 

No one ever told him it would be this hard to leave him behind even if it's for only a week.

 

Lowering his suitcase to free his hands he took off his cloak. He crouched down and wrapped the thick cloth around the pup, watching his ears perk up at that, his nose twitching.

 

“Here, you spoiled brat. Now you got what you wanted, right?” He joked before pressing one last kiss onto his soft cheek.

 

“I'll be back soon, Eren.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter because Eren is a precious cinnamon roll and we all need mroe of him.
> 
> I have noticed in the comments that some people were wondering if this fic will turn into a romantic relationship once Eren is older. The fic will probably stay platonic but I will, however, upload single one-shots where they will be in a romantic relationship.
> 
> Again, thank you guys for all the lovely comments and the kudos! I appreciate every single one!
> 
> Proofread by raryu, thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I'll be back soon”

 

It's been an hour and he still hasn't returned, the pup thought sadly. He knew that the vampire wouldn't return any time soon but a small part of him kept hoping that he would, having changed his mind, and come pick him up so they can travel together.

 

The boy couldn't help but whine. He missed him so much already, how was he supposed to wait any longer for him to return? Feeling new tears forming he quickly buried his face in the fabric of the heavy cloak that was still wrapped around him. The familiar smell of the vampire clung to it, soothing his nerves.

 

He was so distracted by the smell that he didn't notice Isabel approach him, gently smiling at him.

 

“Hey Eren, how are you?” She asked as she sat down next to him. The boy had been unusually quiet the past hours, making her and Farlan worry. They knew it would be hard at first but both of them hoped that they managed to cheer him up.

 

Shifting on the spot he rose his head, peeking up from the big bundle of fabric he was still in. Small whines escaped him as he started to sniff.

 

“Miss Wevai,” he murmured, looking down again.

 

“Oh Eren, don't worry! Levi misses you, too, so he will be back as soon as he can!” The redhead replied, wrapping an arm around his small form. “Levi always keeps his promises, he wouldn't dare break them!”

 

“W-weally?” The boy asked hopefully, sniffing slightly.

 

“Yes really! Levi and I have known each other since he was small, well, smaller than he is now anyways, and he has always kept his promises, no matter what!” She told him, smiling at the many memories she had of them as kids. Even as young children Levi had been smaller than both her and Farlan. Nonetheless, he was still determined and courageous, making up for his lack of height and strength.

 

If it hadn't been for him she probably wouldn't be here now.

 

“Why....why can't I go with Levi? I want to go with him,” the boy continued, glancing down again.

 

“Because it's too dangerous for you, Eren,” a voice sounded from behind them. The blonde vampire was leaning on the wall, smiling at both of them.

 

“You are still young and, well, Levi is going to a big city and that can be very dangerous,” he continued as he slowly made his way towards the pair. “Humans don't trust us and are afraid of everything that is different. If they found you with Levi both of you would be in trouble. It is much less dangerous for him to go on his own, do you understand that?”

 

“But I can protect Levi!” Eren argued. He would never let someone hurt his Levi! Never!

 

Farlan laughed as he sat down. “Oh I know, Eren, but please understand that this is necessary, alright? I'm sure Levi will consider taking you with him when you are older,” he tried to convince him.

 

Still pouting the boy nodded.

 

“Come on, Eren, dinner is ready,” Farlan said before getting off the couch. “There might even be some dessert for you.”

 

Watching the werewolf and her mate leave she smiled to herself. Sometimes she imagined what it would feel like to have a family with Farlan.

 

Unfortunately vampires couldn't get any children so it would always be a mere fantasy.

 

Sighing, she turned towards the fire place, watching the flame dance as she thought about Levi.

 

She really hoped he wouldn't run into any hunters.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy seemed to calm down over the course of the next day. He returned to his former energetic self, playing all day with the wolves and his two vampire companions. Sometimes he would still ask about Levi but at least he could be distracted fairly easily.

 

He read to them in the evening, his wording still unsteady but improving day by day. Farlan and Isabel were enthusiastic listeners, applauding him after every chapter he managed to read to them.

 

“Very good, Eren! You are such a pro!” Isabel cheered as she clapped wildly.

 

“Yes, Eren, that was really good! I'm sure that with practice you will become even better,” the blonde added.

 

The pup beamed at his friend. He couldn't wait until Levi returned so he could read some stories to him, too!

 

“Hey, I got a great idea! Why don't you write something for Levi? I'm sure he would love to hear something you wrote!” The redhead practically yelled, not able to contain her excitement.

 

Tilting his head in confusion the boy asked what she meant. Him writing a story?

 

“That would be actually a nice idea and it would give you something to do. I'm sure you could write a short story, Levi would love it. He used to read them all the time as a kid.” Farlan contributed.

 

The boy thought about the idea for a moment before he nodded, tail waving happily behind him.

 

“I'll do it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, the boy seemed less calm at night.

 

During the day he would be occupied, have Farlan and Isabel to talk with, but in the evening, when he was laying in the huge bed all by himself, he couldn't help but think of the other vampire.

 

Eren never could sleep well without Levi next to him and now that he wasn't anywhere near him he couldn't fall asleep at all.

 

Slowly shifting to the edge of the bed he climbed down the high bed, feet dragging over the wooden floor as he made his way downstairs.

 

As he made his way downstairs, the old stairs making small noises under his weight, he found that everything was quiet so he figured that the other vampires were asleep in the guest room.

 

When he shuffled into the living room, the fire place still burning, warming the room, he found the object he had been looking for.

 

Quietly walking past the sleeping pack of wolves he made his way towards the couch where he had left the cloak.

 

It was difficult for his small frame to carry all of the big cloak, the fabric weighing him down considerably as he waddled to the front door.

 

He wrapped the cloak around his body, taking in the comforting smell of Levi, before he sat down and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

It soon became his routine.

 

Both vampires had found the boy sleeping in front of the door, the thick fabric wrapped around his small body.

 

No matter what they tried, the boy would go to the door at night, waiting for Levi to return. Even if he managed to fall asleep in bed he would wake a few hours later and make his way downstairs.

 

“If we can't make him sleep in bed we must bring the bed to him, Farlan,” Isabel said one day, carrying a bunch of blankets and pillows downstairs. “It's obvious that he's missing Levi and he is waiting for him to return. It's only for a few days anyway.”

 

“Levi will burn you at the stake if he finds out that you put his bedding on the ground, behind the front door of all places,” he said, following his mate downstairs.

 

“Eh, nonsense! You know if it's for Eren he can't stay mad for too long....or at least I hope so,” she added in a whisper.

 

“Let's hope you are right,” the blonde sighed before they started to prepare Eren's nest.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day they found the boy curled up between the pillows and blankets, cloak still wrapped around him.

 

“I told you it was a good idea, heh,” Isabel said, watching the adorable pup.

 

“Well, say that again when Levi finds out we dirtied his bedding,” her mate murmured, though he had to admit, he would rather see the boy sleep on the bedding than on the hard floor. “But I guess it will be alright, it's only a few more days until he returns anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy had never been so motivated. Isabel and Farlan's words rang in his mind over and over again.

 

Levi liked short stories!

 

The werewolf was determined to write something for the vampire. Levi always brought him great gifts and delicious sweets and made him happy so the pup really hoped that he could make the other just as happy.

 

His writing was still a little unsteady, the many letters varying in sizes, nor did he know many words or how to write them but he gave his best nonetheless.

 

By the time he finally finished writing the vampire's arrival was only one day away. Five pages were laying on the desk, filled on both sides. They were a little messy, ink drops scattered over the white spots, smudges were his small hand met the still wet ink and crooked lines.

 

The boy grinned as grasped the papers, running downstairs.

 

“Bel! Fallan!” he called, nearly tripping over his own tail. “My story!”

 

“Oh wow! You are already done? That's great!” Farlan said, eyeing the crumpled papers in the boy's hand.

 

“Wow Eren! Can we read it!? Pleaaaase!” Isabel asked, curious what this precious little boy came up with.

 

“Yes!” The boy cheered, curious as to what his friends thought.

 

Gently taking the papers Farlan shifted to the side, making room for Eren to squeeze himself between him and Isabel. The boy was practically vibrating from excitement.

 

“Read read read, Fallan!” He demanded, looking up at him.

 

“Alright, alright,” the blonde chuckled before he started reading the story out loud.

 

Isabel was listening attentively, grinning at the sweet story. It wasn't really long given that the boy's writing was still very big but it was still entertaining.

 

It was silly and didn't make any sense but the boy was proud of it and it filled the pair with joy to see him like this.

 

“Wow, Eren! That was great! I'm sure Levi will love it!”

 

“Weally!?”

 

“Yeah, it's really good. Good job, Eren,” Farlan said, ruffling the boy's hair. “But now get ready for bed, Levi is returning tomorrow so you want to wake up early, right?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” The boy called, jumping off the couch. He rose his arms, reaching for the papers. The vampire chuckled before he handed them over, wishing him a good night.

 

“Goodnight Bel! Goodnight Fallan!” The boy said before making his way to his makeshift bed.

 

The pup could barely contain his excitement. This week had felt so long, he couldn't wait until Levi finally returned!

Papers still in hand he snuggled into the many blankets, cloak securely wrapped around him.

 

He really hoped that Levi would like it.

 

* * *

 

Something woke him.

 

It was still dark, meaning that morning still hasn't come. But someone was there with him, he could feel them staring at him.

 

His eyes were still bleary from sleep, making him unable to see the approaching shadow. It was when he felt cold arms grasp and pick him up that he noticed it. The long cloak dragged across the floor as he was being carried away.

 

The boy was about to scream and scratch the person's eyes out when their smell reached his fine nose.

 

His golden eyes widened as realization hit him.

 

“Wevai!”

 


	8. Important Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

Hello

Many of you must have noticed that there haven’t been any updates on any of my fics in a really long time and I wanted to officially state that I’ll drop all on-going fics of mine.

I’m really sorry that it took me so long to let you guys know and I hope you won’t be too disappointed and will understand.

While the stories are still dear to me, I couldn’t find the motivation to continue writing, was lacking ideas and then I started University and didn’t find time to write anything at all.  
The past few months have been super exhausting (both physically and mentally) so I could never find it in me to sit down and write new chapters.

Furthermore, I am not really in the SNK fandom anymore (Season 2 took almost half a decade, that’s just…too long) and have joined other fandoms.   
I don’t know if I will ever continue the fics or not but I’ll not delete them in case any of you want to re-read them.   
On another note, I really miss writing so I might post a short one-shot or two (Yoi/Voltron) should I ever find the energy or time, no promises though. 

Once again, I’d like to apologize to taking so long to let you guys know, I hope you understand.

I really appreciate the support you guys gave me through your kudos and comments, and want you to know that each single comment made my week <3 

Thanks for reading.

Pom


End file.
